Aftermath
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: AU where Hawke dies along with the Arishok. Everyone must change to adapt to their new loss. Events take a different course. Previously IsabelaxMarian
1. Chapter 1

"Vff," Hawke sucked in a breathy inhale as the Qunari battle axe sliced a deep gash into her forearm. Adrenaline ate away the pain before she had a moment to dwell, but Hawke was aware of the blood spilling freely. One more wound to add to the many she'd received in this battle against the Arishok.

Still, Hawke had not expected the fight to be easy. As the Arishok heaved, cleaving his blades together to slice together in a powerful arch down her front. Hawke scuttled back with barely a second to spare, the sharp tip edges of the Arishok's blades scraping against her chestplate, sending sparks. Bethany gasped, but Hawke was oblivious to the small escape of air through terrified lips as she ducked and weaved her way around the giant, coming up behind him in a quick flurry with enough time to slash out against his back. The Arishok roared as as the cut lacerated a thin red line across his back. He turned on her in fury.

Bethany trembled as the Arishok turned on Marian and charged at her. Not quick enough this time, Marian grunted as she was slammed back into a pillar. The Arishok lashed out at her, axe cleaving the air to embed in the stone where Marian had just stood. Marian slashed a deep, controlled arch across his abdomen, making the beast howl again in rage. He ripped his weapon free and swung. Marian cried out as the two-pronged blade ripped into her thigh. Bethany's body started to hum.

Wounded and hurt as she was, Marian never faltered or gave way. The measly potion she was able to down before the Arishok came at her again did little more than momentarily boost her energy. The Arishok was stronger, fighting with pure brute strength, but Marian had more battle skills and speed on her side. Even as she stabbed her blade straight through the Arishok's arm, the beast merely shuddered, endurance so high. Marian barely managed to pull her blade free in time to evade a scissor strike that would have cleaved her head off.

Bethany shuddered, fear caught in her throat. She could feel the hot trickle of magic through her veins like fire burning through her, which it probably was, by the feel of it. Bethany gritted her teeth against the force, but was utterly unable to turn her eyes away from the cause. In an event that seldom effected her so bad, Bethany's emotional toll was ticking on her magic, summoning her talent in reaction to her fear. A well-trained mage, Bethany rarely suffered the effects of her nature's less-controllable attributes, but Marian's life was on the line with this beast chopping away at her, small bits and pieces at a time. It was mortifying and Bethany could barely contain the power that rose within her, aching as she was to simply summon a whirlwind of fire and burn this creature down to the dust of hells from which it came.

Isabela watched in horror, unable to distinguish her emotions, even if she wanted to. She could barely believe the beating Hawke was giving, inch by inch cutting down the fierce beast with no regard for the numerous wounds that'd sprung upon her own self in the while. Isabela's throat felt thick. She swallowed back, but it didn't help. Isabela's hands were shaking.

"Nnngh!"

Isabela's eyes broke from her lover momentarily to land on Bethany, who had an arm braced out on the pillar beside her, supporting herself from what seemed like a fit of tremors that'd overtaken her. Isabela wasn't the only who'd noticed, either, as a Qunari around the middle pillars nudged his fellow and pointed.

Isabela crossed to Bethany quickly, only a few steps away. "Hey, Bethany are you- "

Bethany turned upon being touched, jaw steeled, but twitching with fire burning through her eyes. Her magic boiled within her, raging hisses furious to be released with the turmoil of her emotions. It bubbled inside of her, stronger than ever before. Isabela's appearance and words to console did nothing to help, as _she _was the one responsible for putting Marian in this position in the first place. "_Don't touch me_." she hissed. Desperate to calm her nerves, there was no easy flush. Marian was still fighting the Arishok, still taking hits _for _this whore. Bethany liked Isabela, she did, but this was one of the stupidest, most dangerous battles Marian had ever taken on for a woman who wasn't capable of loving her right. She closed her eyes, struggling to suppress her fear. "Just- get away from me, 'Bela."

"Beth, _don't._" Isabela urged, not understanding this was well-reaching outside of her control. "It'll just make it worse."

Bethany's anger flared. When she opened her eyes, literal fire burned in her eyes, hands glowing with her Maker-cursed power fueling her heat. Isabela took an unsure step back. Bethany fought to contain herself.

An overly large Qunari hand gripped her other shoulder tightly. Bethany spun on the beast, his appearance alone enough to remind her of Marian bleeding on the field. Magic rushed from her in a wave, emotions too taut for Bethany to control it. The Qunari who'd touched her burned, fire wholly consuming him as the deadly force of Bethany's abilities devoured him whole.

Bethany gasped, stepping back- right into the arms of another who wrapped his bulk around her small frame, holding her steadfast.

On the field, Marian choked, gurgling as the Arishok impaled her with his sword. Marian's eyes were on her. "No!" Bethany screamed, realizing instantly that Marian had broke combat to look her way. Then, in ridged horror, Bethany watched as the beast curled up his blade into the air- with Marian still on it. Marian let out a short scream as the blade ripped through her stomach, muscle, and tissue as she slid entirely, hilt-deep on the blade. The long sword ripped completely through her back, two-pronged edge sticking high in the air as the Arishok lifted his blade in triumph, jouncing her sister against the steel.

Marian grimaced, adrenaline not even beginning to eat up that pain, but as she gazed at the crowd, her screaming sister in the arms of a Qunari was quite clear, right next to her girlfriend, who gazed upon the battle in horror. Renewed strength flooded her veins.

The Arishok lifted his axe to cleave her in two, but flooded with the vision of her sister struggling in the arms of that predator and Isabela frozen in shock nearby, with the sure knowledge that both would be taken if she could not win, Marian bucked, kicking far out. She gaped as the blade cut through her further, but her feet landed on their intended target, kicking the Arishok's head with enough force that he dropped his sword. Liquid fire burning her every nerve, Marian braced to her knee, then her legs, jelly body flushed with agonized determination as she leapt for the Arishok in that last moment of his recovery, swinging her blade full-force in a arch, sweeping blow down across his chest.

The Arishok staggered, deep wound splitting diagonal from breast to stomach, but Marian wasn't done. Whirling with her momentum, she spun and slammed her sword deep into the stumbling giant's heart. Her blade _squelched _as it struck truly, passing through his fleshy body cleanly. She pushed the blade through to her hilt.

The Arishok gaped, stunned, eyes falling to his wound as blood filled his mouth. Lifting his eyes once more to Hawke, he gazed upon the last worthy warrior he would ever see in his life. "One day..." the Arishok breathed, voice ragged with gasps for breath. "We shall return."

Marian released the hilt of the blade. With no support, the Arishok tumbled back with his last breath. Unfortunately, her hold on the hilt has also been the only thing sporting Marian up. Without it, Marian collapsed to her knees.

_"No!" _Bethany screamed, struggling in the beasts arms. _"Let go of me!" _When he did not immediately acquiesce, molten lava shot through her veins, stronger and hotter than any touch of magic Bethany had ever felt. Simultaneously, every Qunari in the building exploded into flames. The one holding Bethany released her at the touch of fire as he and his fellows struggled in vain to put themselves out.

Bethany didn't care, rushing to her sister's side, her hands already had begun to glow with an effervescent green radiance. "Marian!" Anders scrambled to her other side, similar glow working up as he touched her bleeding arms.

Marian's eyes were half-dazed as she spotted Bethany above her. "Bethany..." she smiled, almost seeming delirious. Who could smile at a time like this? "Is she watching? I tried... to be romantic."

Bethany could have slapped her. "Shut up, Marian! Don't fucking joke!" Bethany touched her head, healing an open cut that almost cleaved her skull. "You're gonna be fine! Hear me? Just keep your eyes open!" Her fingers roamed in Marian's hair over the bleeding bumps on her head where the Arishok had rammed her. She started to heal those too, but she knew she had to remove the sword first.

Marian chuckled softly, creating a disgusting, horrifying gurgle in her throat. She tasted blood on her tongue. Marian swallowed it down to speak. "Mom's gonna be pissed... leaving her favorite daughter like this."

"_Marian, shut up!" _Bethany screamed, beyond frantic. "_You're not gonna die! _Get a grip!" Half-standing, Bethany laced both hands over the hilt of the Arishok's blade. She had to remove the stupid thing before she could heal her. She tugged, but Marian choked, spitting blood from her lips and the blade barely moved for all her effort.

"Bethany..." Anders warned.

"I know!" Bethany didn't need his reminders to _feel _her sister failing. She was linked right with her, could feel Marian's lifeforce as if it were her own. Her sister's life trickled in her hands with every ooze of blood that escaped.

Aveline appeared suddenly and Bethany did not protest as she gently pushed the girl from the sword. Instead, Bethany dropped to Marian's side and clutched her hand with one, the other hovering over all injuries she could fix. Marian gasped, fingers tightening in Bethany's as Aveline wrenched the sword out in one fell pull. "Aveliiinee," Marian groaned, blood dripping from out the side of her mouth. "Save the smackdown for later. C'mere."

Bethany scrambled to remove Marian's armor, cursing the many latches that'd blocked her way. Marian wouldn't let go of her hand either, slowing the process a fraction as Anders loosed the other side. She scanned Marian's body and found several broken ribs. Bethany froze the water molecules inside her body as a temporary patch to hold the bone in place before she could move the armor and heal the wound. She could _feel _Marian bleeding out by the very second.

Aveline knelt by Hawke's head. Hawke reached up and grabbed her neck, flustering Bethany as she strained the little energy her body had left. "_Don't move!" _Bethany yelped, horrified by the thin trickle of life. She'd never before helped someone this close to death.

"Take care of her." Hawke told her, voice fading her with the gurgle of blood. She forced herself to speak. "Of _both _of them. Tell her..." Her eyes slid left for a long second where Hawke just stared, eyes meeting Isabela's frozen gaze. "I love her." Hawke's eyes drifted lazily back to Aveline, showing weakness. "Get Beth out. The Circle..."

"I will." Aveline vowed. "I promise, Hawke."

"Marian, _please_!" Bethany begged, choked as she finally managed to rip the chestplate off. Her hand snaked over the wide open wound. "I'm healing you! _I'm healing you!" _Anders superior healing powers joined her desperate, clumsy ones. Marian squeezed her hand weakly.

"I love you, Beth." Marian coughed, choking weakly. When the coughing fit subsided, she strained. Aveline helped her sit up, where Marian folded her fingers on Bethany's shoulder. Without enough strength to drag her near, Bethany leaned closer. Marian kissed her sister's forehead.

"Marian," Bethany whimpered, tears soaking the scruff of her shirt. _"Please." _

"Be strong." Hawke whispered, voice barely audible. "We're watching _you_now."

That spark in Marian, that golden, irreplaceable glow went out. Bethany's curative magic floated, suddenly aimless without a warm body to support.

Aveline bowed her head.

"_No." _Bethany whimpered, closing her eyes. Her fist tightened in Marian's fingers, cherishing that last fair glow of warmth in her too-still hand. "_No!"_

Quicker than anyone could process, Bethany had left her sister's side and flew at Isabela, fists pounding into the other woman as soon as she'd crossed. "It's _your _fault!" Bethany raged, punching the object of her pain. Isabela's cheek split. "You made her love you!" Bethany punched her hard with a wicked right hook, making Isabela stumble back against the wall. Still, the older rogue did nothing to staunch the tirade as Bethany struck her. "Of course she would fight for you! This stupid battle _screams _Marian's idiocy!" Bethany punched again and missed, hitting the wall beside Isabela's head. Her knuckles started to bleed, but she paid them no heed. _"_That idiot. She _loved _you, the total idiot!" Bethany crumbled, her next hit even weak. "Why?" Bethany whimpered. "Why did you have to come back?"

She collapsed, weeping, and Isabela caught her. Numb to her core, she fell to her knees with Bethany in her arms, pounding her back for all she was worth, torn in her desire to kill her by her utter weakness in that moment. "_No." _She sobbed, ripped to to shreds. "_Please_, Maker. _No!" _

Isabela could only kneel there, mute shock numbing her wholly as she gazed over Bethany's shoulder to Marian's empty corpse.

Orsino stepped up behind Bethany quietly from having entered the double doors behind with Meredith. He barely touched the weeping girl's head. Bethany fell limp in an instant. Before Orsino could pull her away, Aveline was at his side and gently, but firmly pushed him away. "I'll take her." Aveline collected the now-unconscious Bethany up in her arms. She turned, seeing Meredith, who'd been quite silent. Those who were not staring at Marian's body now looked to the Knight-Commander.

"This brave woman..."

"Marian." Varric filled in, speaking now to give Hawke her name. "Marian Hawke."

Meredith looked to him, but it was in thanks, not malice. When she finally spoke again, her voice boomed through the halls. "Hawke is a Champion, savior of all of Kirkwall. She deserves respect for the most noble of sacrifices! Templars! Show her honor!" The few templars Meredith had managed to gather went to Marian's side, where Anders and Varric already stood.

"Please." Anders asked, no malice in his voice. "Let us take her."

The templars looked to Meredith, then politely stepped back to allow her companions to lift and carry her.

"It is a grievous day for all of Kirkwall, mixed with our relief." Even Meredith seemed to struggle, unable to grasp the right words. "This day shall be _remembered_, when a lone citizen of the city stood against the might of the oppressive Qunari- and _won." _

"Hail to the Champion!" Someone shouted out, starting up a chorus. Meredith looked extremely relieved, perhaps having not known what else she could have said.

Aveline approached Meredith with Bethany strewn across her arms. "Knight-Commander." Meredith turned to the voice, recognizing the girl as one of their own charges, and the woman as the Guards-Captain. Varric and Anders had already picked up Marian, carrying her out after the templars. "I'm taking her." Aveline reported firmly. "It is Hawke's last wish."

There was really no arguing, and Meredith didn't see it fit to. For all the Champion had sacrificed here today, the many lives she'd affected and the good she'd known she'd done, Hawke _was _a bloody Champion, and even Meredith saw her fit. She stepped aside, nodding to Aveline once. "I will send her phylactery tomorrow."

Aveline merely nodded once before starting out the door. "Isabela!" Aveline called, a rare use of her real name. Isabela could barely breathe. "Follow me."

**XXX**

The trek back to Hawke's estate was made in silence. When they entered the estate, Bohdan and Sandle were no where to be found. Chap appeared at the door in seconds. He barked once, then whined upon discovering the half-Hawke scent was not Marian. Chap pawed at Aveline's leg, wanting a better look at Bethany, who'd never ventured here before.

"Down, boy." Aveline ordered, passing the whining puppy. She carried Bethany up to the master bedroom of the house on the top of the landing. "Aveline," Isabela spoke up, her first words since the fight. Aveline paused. "Don't put her there."

Aveline turned around without further explanation and went to the far door to the right of Hawke's room, behind which stood an unused guest room with only a lone bed.

Aveline maneuvered Bethany inside without assistance. Isabela tailed in after her, watching Aveline gently lay Bethany on the empty bed.

_"So this is what it's like to be an orphan."_

Isabela steeled her thoughts against the memory, that night not long ago when she'd gone to her, that awful night Hawke had lost her mother.

"I want you to stay here tonight." Aveline ordered her. "Don't leave the house. I will stay with Bethany 'till she wakes." Isabela waited. "Try to get some sleep." Aveline advised. "And splash some cold water on your chin."

"Aveline..."

"Marian _died _for you." Aveline's jaw twitched, betraying her first hint of concealed emotion. Isabela flinched at the name, such an unusual usage. "You'd better be here, come morning."

Isabela lowered her head. When it was clear Aveline had nothing more to say, she left, footsteps as quiet as the night.

**XXX**

Isabela retreated down the stairs to the far left rooms of Hawke's estate. She climbed the second set and holed up in the small space that could have been a guest bedroom, but was instead simply furnished with a fine bookshelf and an old statue. It was a room Isabela had never been to with Hawke and thankfully one which would hold no such memories.

In her mind's eye, she could only see the Arishok, how he'd stabbed Marian through the gut, then hoisted her upon his blade. Even in that horrifying moment, Marian had paused to meet her gaze.

Isabela let her head thunk back against the wall. There was too much there to think about. Everything that'd gone down, after all that had happened, it was just _so _much, Isabela's mind couldn't wrap around it. _Marian's dead. _That simple fact remained. Isabela could hardly distinguish what she should feel, beneath that mind-numbing truth.

So she didn't. Not for this night, anyway. Isabela felt numb, and emotions were a confusing, crippling thing. Pain would come later, she was sure, and Isabela was in no mood to rush the process or set her mind to analyzing the events that'd taken place.

Closing her eyes, Isabela bathed in the bliss of unfeeling, she'd once known so well.

**XXX**

_**A/N: For the small femslash fanbase in the DA fandom, I will be having occasional flashbacks of IsabelaxMarian couple. Otherwise, this is totally a Bethany-centric story on how I see events changing if big sis actually died in the conflict. Breaks my heart too, I miss Marian, but if you're not too broken over that to continue, you're welcome to stay in.**_

_**Anyway, if you're a fan of my work, you may have noticed how I skip around a lot. If not, now you do. I can't promise any undivided attention on any of my works, in fact, I'm 100% sure I could never actually do that, especially in this fandom. If anything, DA fandom has -finally- brought me an appreciation of writing for the story's sake, not just to people-please and hop between which story seems most popular. So if you're one of those people who can't read angst and sit in waiting for a long time, my story's probably not for you lol. I won't promise speed anymore, but I'm more than happy to have you who can still enjoy the story for what it is. **_

**_Appreciate you who do._** _**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Anders stumbled into his clinic. In the aftermath of the Qunari attack, his clinic was empty. Upon finding him gone, the others must have taken refuge elsewhere. It was a good thing they'd fled. "No," Anders whimpered, lurching to his desk. He crumpled before it, hands lifting to cradle his head. "Please, no." He whispered in horror, anguish flooding him as tears stained his cheeks. "Not her." A sob caught in his throat. "Not Marian."

But her death wouldn't change. Not now, nor ever again would he see Marian's smiling face as she helped a helpless, nor hear her mirth in an untimely joke, nor the sweet sound of her assurance, so deeply comforting that it shook Anders to his very spirit, a true touch of divinity.

She was gone.

Anders didn't know how he'd managed to soldier through, Marian's still body hoisted by his own numb fingers, braced on his shoulder in a support she'd never needed from him. The whole walk, he'd carried her through to the Gallows, a haunting march as the Templars prepared a place for her to lay. He'd stayed on, watching even after she was laid as the very beasts he hated and opposed gave her ritualistic honor of a hero's prayer of departure. One who had even put a hand on his shoulder with sincerest apologies as one by one, they stepped away.

Varric had spoken to him then, volunteered to walk home with him among other sincerities, but Anders had refused, needing recluse. When he'd finally escaped her haunting corpse and all signs of humanity, Anders weakness had taken him, starting with the shakes to his now-total collapse upon himself. He wept for the life that'd never again be permitted to shine, that glorious glow extinguished. Captured in his lament, Anders remained completely unaware of the cold that'd shed from him, blanketing the room around him.

An answering whisper responded to his anguish. _Justice._

"_No!" _Anders cried, familiar anger gripped through him. His fist solidified into stone. Rage thrilling through him, Anders lashed out, punching the frozen table with enough might to shatter the thick ice protecting it. His next strike had splintering woodchips. Anders eyes blazed with a possessed, blue glow.

"_No!" _Anders screamed, seeing the telltale glow start to illuminate his skin. In another moment, it didn't matter. Pure, unadulterated rage ran hot through his veins. Anders' rock fist gripped the edge of his desk and ripped it cleanly away from the ice that bound its base. His voice dropped several octaves. "_I will have Justice!" _Ripping up the chair as well, Anders in loss of control to his spirit form Justice, turned on the ice-covered room and stormed about the room, upturning tables and chairs in havoc as he searched for an invisible enemy.

Long minutes later, when every piece of furniture had been spliced, zapped, or ripped in two, in lack of a provoking enemy to tear apart, Anders _need_ for vengeance gradually declined back into himself. He kneeled, cradling his head in his arms as the fury in his veins slowly released to a dying whisper back in his head. _Hawke needs Justice. _It was a fact that shook through him, sending quivers through his body of irrefutable desire to satisfy that need for revenge.

When Anders looked about him at the wreck he'd made of his healing haven, he shuddered, curling in on himself in despair. "Please…" tears tricked down wet cheeks. Hawke had never approved of Justice; he was doing her a disservice to her name by losing control. She'd always been kinder to his plights and woes than the others, but firm in her conscious beliefs about the wrongs of Justice. She'd told him too, but not like the others, not cruel. She'd never been cold to him without purpose and meaning; he was a disgrace to lose himself like this, again and again.

_Justice. _The need throbbed in him to cure it, to find and kill the Qunari who'd caused this, but they were already dead, and still his blood hungered for retribution. It'd be the last thing Hawke would want, falling into this cycle. Isabela had been right; Justice was never ending, there'd always be a new need for such where one died, another would require his services for the deed. It was never-ending, and Anders ached for it. Hawke would not be proud to see him not, surrounded by the mass destruction of his uncontrollable spirit's side on behalf of her, trembling with an ache to kill. No; he was disgracing her.

Anders lowered his head, struggling to contain the rage. It wasn't right; Hawke was the best of them all. Her death wasn't right, but neither was his unquenchable urge to see satisfaction when so many others had died in this war.

_She wouldn't want that. _Anders stilled. _She's never wanted Justice' influence on me._

Hawke hadn't chosen him, but it didn't make him love her any less.

_I need to fix this._

Anders would make it right.

**XXX**

Bethany bridged consciousness and moaned. At her bedside, Aveline shifted at the first sound of consciousness, extending a hand to touch the sleeping girl's. "Bethany?"

Bethany let out another soft moan, turning on the bed. Aveline reached out and shook the girl's shoulder gently. "Bethany, wake up."

Bethany blinked, unfocused eyes roving to Aveline in confusion. "Aveline?" It took a moment for her eyes to focus.

"Bethany." Aveline greeted softly, eyes scanning her in concern.

Bethany's knuckles throbbed. She glanced down to see that someone had smoothed salve over her busted knuckles. "Oh…" Bethany's stomach curled with the returning memory of Marian piked on a sword from last night. Bethany paled a shade, shifting to a sitting position on the bed.

"Bethany," Aveline called out to her, perhaps seeing the memory dawn in her eyes.

Bethany turned away, Marian's image fresh in her thoughts. She bit her tongue to keep from crying, heart hammering like a sludge in her chest. "…it wasn't a dream, then?" Bethany asked, already knowing the answer, but for that small shred of wishful thinking.

Aveline's heart broke for the sibling. "No," her voice was softer than Bethany had ever heard it. "It wasn't a dream." Bethany stood, abet unsteadily on legs that wobbled with indecision. She was glad Aveline didn't cross the bed to her. She didn't know if she could take that right now, seeing the cold truth, instead of the brown wall.

_Brown wall? _Bethany squinted, eyes flitting across the wall where an unfamiliar window broke the wood in the middle, room stretching unusually further, uncluttered by her familiar trunk. "Where are we?" Bethany asked, confusion momentarily bringing blissful neglect. She turned and scanned the room, furnished only with a bed. It was _much _wider than any mage quarters. This was no part of the Gallows she'd ever seen.

"You're at the Amell Estate." Aveline explained, careful to avoid mentioning Hawke. "Knight-Commander Meredith granted you absolution from the Circle."

"What?" At this, Bethany forgot her rule and looked at Aveline. "She- " the sight of the Guard Captain was enough to flash back to the woman hovering over Marian, gripping her hand as Marian told her to protect Beth. "Oh." Bethany swallowed as her throat went tight. She quickly turned back away from the Guard Captain. "…I see."

Aveline flinched. She needed something to talk about that'd take Bethany away from such thoughts- luckily, just the someone had stopped by last night. "Sebastian's here." Aveline revealed, grateful to have something to say that couldn't be made in direct connection to last night. "He's downstairs in the kitchen. I think he's actually trying to make breakfast, if you're hungry." Another lucky thing that he had arrived; Aveline was a lousy cook. Sebastian had always been good with the meager flirtations the two had shared in the past; maybe he could take her mind off it.

"Sebastian?" Bethany's heart inappropriately fluttered. With all that had happened, she was anxious as Aveline to get away from this roiling, burning pain. Even just the mention of his name brought a millisecond of neglect.

Bethany wasn't sure she trusted her rubbery legs yet to walk. "Can you bring him here?" Bethany asked, voice trembling with her hands, unable to completely subdue the signs of turmoil roiling inside her.

"Yes." Aveline could barely conceal the relief in her voice. "I will fetch him." Aveline nodded to her, but Bethany didn't look her way again.

Sebastian would be best for Bethany. Aveline was glad the girl allowed it. Aveline was familiar with Bethany, of course, but not like Sebastian. Beyond their second year in Kirkwall when Bethany had been taken into the Circle, Aveline visited her every week or so. Compared to Sebastian's almost daily attendance before Hawke had restricted him, he was much more acquainted with the young girl, both of whom who'd taken to crushing on each other. Perhaps the boy could distract her from the crushing reality for a time.

"Sebastian," Aveline found him by the gas stove, eggs cracked in a pan, just starting to sizzle brown at the edges. Sebastian looked up. "Bethany's looking for you." Aveline directed. Sebastian perked, much as she'd seen the glow in Bethany's eyes. "I'll take over from here." Aveline volunteered, sure she could manage getting the cooked food on a plate.

"Thank you." Sebastian departed for his unofficial woman.

Bethany looked up at the slight turn of the doorknob and spotted her man before he'd even entered the room. "Sebastian!" Bethany was in his arms before he could step in, trembling body curling around his familiar form, already drawing comfort from his warmth. Bethany breathed raggedly, inhaling his unique scent, a mix of lingering chantry incense and the wood oil he used to wax his bow, combined with a natural _man _scent that was gentle under his robes, but familiar and comforting. Sebastian's warm arms wrapped to encompass her, strong, bow-built arms keeping her safe.

"Bethany." Sebastian's lips pressed to her forehead chastely as he cherished her. Bethany trembled slightly, but showed no other signs of the deep sorrow she must be feeling. "I came as soon as I could, but you'd already been asleep. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bethany buried her face in his shoulder where she stayed until the tremors subsided. When she'd mustered enough courage and strength to lift her head, it was to find Sebastian's sky-blue eyes staring down at her with deep concern, love and care. Eyes that were so similar, they were almost reflections. _Of Marian's. _Bethany's lip trembled, but she tried to stay strong. Marian wouldn't want her to cry. She'd hate to see Bethany crying over her again. "I'm glad you came." Bethany admitted quietly, standing on his support. At least she could look at Sebastian and not quiver inside, even though he had her eyes, so exactly. How had she never noticed that before?

"Of course I came," Sebastian's hand lifted to her cheek, cradling her face. "And I'll stay however long you want me to. I'll stay all day and night." Sebastian promised. "Whatever you need."

Bethany bit her lip, eternally grateful that he was here. She couldn't stop thinking of Marian, but Sebastian's presence alone was making it better. _She wouldn't want you to cry. _Bethany reminded herself, staunching the tears. Still, Bethany tried to stay strong. _What would Marian do? _Probably crack an inappropriate joke that'd offend half of Kirkwall. Did it really help to talk about someone? It felt wrong, avoiding her mention after everything she'd done.

"She wouldn't like that." Bethany tried to smile meekly, an attempt that only half-succeeded. "You staying, or hugging me." Bethany specified, voice starting to tremble with a memory of Marian walking in on them. It'd been a long day in the Circle, faced with severe reprimand from Meredith for a mishap she hadn't been responsible for. Sebastian had come along to visit and held her. Marian had showed up not two minutes later, as if cued in to the contact and nearly chopped his arm off for touching her. She was so protective. "Marian, she…" tears welled in her eyes as her own voice spoke her name. "She…" As if she was here. As if she could walk in any moment and shout, threatening Sebastian for coming so close, for touching her, a reprimand she would never hear again- Marian used to joke- or maybe she was serious- about keeping men away from Bethany until she was thirty. Who would keep his non-existent, evil intentions from her now?

Sebastian's powerful arms squeezed around her as Bethany broke down. Tears falling freely, her sobs muffled in Sebastian's comforting shoulder. Bethany collapsed, total weight falling him as memories with Marian overwhelmed her. Sebastian held her and squeezed. "I've got you, Bethany." He repeated, holding her close. "I've got you."

He felt helpless, utterly unable to cure her pain.

**XXX**

Isabela froze in the kitchen door with Aveline's back to her at the counter. She hadn't intended to encounter anyone at this early hour, nor did she really want to. Half-turning already, Aveline froze her mid-escape. "I can see you." Aveline gestured behind her in the general direction of the kitchen table. "Sit down."

"I wouldn't have thought Ms-Clunks-A-Lot could appreciate subtly."

Aveline sighed. "Sit down, Isabela. And have some eggs."

But Isabela made no move to. "I'm not hungry."

"You're in a kitchen." Aveline countered.

"Why do you want me here?" Aveline turned, but Isabela's stance was relaxed, genuine. It wasn't a challenge.

"I don't." Aveline admitted bluntly. "I've half a mind to beat you and lock you in the Gallows, not that it would keep you for long." Aveline picked up a plate she'd been wrestling with that carried a pair of broken, half-sloshed cooked eggs. She carried it to the table, eyes catching Isabela's. "But Hawke didn't want that." Isabela was glad when Aveline broke her gaze. "I was asked to protect you, so I will."

There came a knocking at the door.

Isabela remained at the door. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"If I was smart, I wouldn't." Aveline growled. "But sometimes, honoring a close friend is more important than being smart. Hawke thought so. That fool." Aveline shook her head, shouldering past Isabela on her way out. "Eat the eggs."

Passing into the foyer, Aveline made her way to the door and yanked it open rather roughly. "What?" A massive trunk greeted her, under which stout legs emerged at the bottom. "Varric?"

"Aveline? That you?" Aveline responded by taking both end handles of the trunk. She lifted them away from the stout dwarf, who heaved gratefully. "Thank you." Varric puffed. "They don't make these trunks dwarf-friendly."

Aveline offered a meager smile, carrying in the heavy load, she placed it next to the door in the living room. She would take it up to Bethany's later. Two familiar, equally as short heads bobbed in after Varric. "Bohdan, Sandal," Aveline greeted, half-surprised. "Where've you been?"

"My apologies, Lady Aveline." Bohdan greeted politely in turn. "Sandal and I peeked outside during the commotion yesterday. My boy noticed some Qunari- terrible creatures- dragging off with some townspeople. Rushed in to rescue them, he did. We heard's then, people were taking refuge in the Chantry. Me an' Sandal checked off to help them people. Didn't expect to be there all night. It was only this s'morning we heard… " Bohdan lowered his head with a hefty sigh. "I'm sorry, Lady. We meant to head back sooner, but Sandal…" Aveline could see tear streaks down the youngest dwarf's cheeks. "Mistress Hawke was always nice to him. It hit us hard."

"I ran into them in the street." Varric explained. "Literally. Thought we all should pack back the route together." Bohdan lowered several bags near the trunk, then helped Sandal remove the last. Varric reached into a pocket. "There's this, as well." He held up a small vial of blood.

Bethany's phylactery.

Aveline took it carefully. "Chap!" She didn't need to call twice before the dog barked, moments later rounding the corner at a slow, depressed rate that characterized all their moods. "Chap, boy." Aveline knelt so she was eye-level. "I need you to check something." Aveline uncorked the bottle. "Smell this."

Chap wrinkled his jowls, but obeyed the command and sniffed the opened blood vial. Aveline replaced the cork. "Can you lead me to whom it belongs?"

Chap sniffed the air once, then dropped his nose to the ground where he sniffed again- and again- until he was leading a trail up the stairs. Aveline started to follow, about to call out for him to stop, but Chap reached his destination before she could. "Chap!" Bethany yelped, startling as the heavy dog pawed up her leg. Chap _woof_ed. "Down boy!" Bethany ordered, almost having fallen if Sebastian hadn't been behind her. "What're you on about?" Bethany asked, wondering at his curious behavior.

"It's alright," Aveline followed up the rest of the stairs. "He's just obeying orders. With this," Aveline presented, holding out the tube. "I wanted to make sure it was yours."

"Oh." Bethany took the vial of blood; such a small thing that'd kept her prisoner for over four years, trapping her in the Gallows where she hadn't been able to live with her family. If she had, if she could have seen how foolishly Marian was falling for that _whore_-

Glass tinkled as the vial shattered in Bethany's grip. "Bethany!" Sebastian took her hand, spreading the out the bloodstained fingers from her palm where the broken glass lay shattered, some small shards embedded into the fleshiness of her skin. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, overriding worry taking him. He brushed Bethany's hair back with his free hand to look at her face, which almost scared him with how dark a glare Bethany's features had taken on, staring down at her bloody fingers amidst the glass as if she were hypnotized. "Bethany?"

Bethany's features smoothed over, relaxing from that heated glare so fast, Sebastian might have doubted he'd even seen it if he knew sweet Bethany any less. "Oops." Bethany mumbled.

"Come on," Sebastian urged, steering her back around to the bathroom. He caught Aveline's eye before fully turning, with as troubled a brow as his. So he hadn't imagined it. Sebastian twitched, especially anxious to get the blood off her hands. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Everything okay up there?" Varric called up, unable to even see over the banister.

"Yeah," Aveline patted Chap's head once, then started down. "Just an accident. Would you like some breakfast, Varric? We have eggs. Half…scrambled eggs."

"You can cook?" Varric shook his head. "I'm not here for food. There's a… procession going on outside."

"Procession?"

"For Hawke, Kirkwall has risen up to honor her passing." Varric winced. "It's a very… public thing."

"Flames," Aveline cursed. "Bethany doesn't need this." While it was customary for the city to rise up for a Champion and Aveline should have expected it, she'd forgotten all about this kind of event. A public funeral before the funeral, if it were. "I'll handle it." Aveline volunteered, rubbing at her eyes. "Let me get my sword and shield. I have to tell Sebastian to keep her inside." Aveline started back _up _the stairs once more.

Fetching her sword and shield from Bethany's room, Aveline waited for the two to start down the stairs. Thankfully, Sebastian followed on after Bethany like the gentleman he was. Aveline followed on after him.

Bethany slowed unsurely, a little more than halfway down the stairs as Bohdan and Sandal came into view. Bohdan bowed his head respectfully. "Madam. Bohdan Freddric an' my boy Sandal, caretakers of this fine estate, at your service. Say hello, m'boy."

"Hello." Sandal sniffed, face marked with unwiped tear streaks.

Bethany recalled her sister speaking every now and again on rare occasion of the dwarves. Her stomach took another nasty flip-flop as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hi." She managed, not without difficulty and a few bated breaths.

Bohdan inclined his head. Before he could speak, Varric's voice broke the air. "Bethany," Bethany's stomach churned again. Varric never addressed her by name. "I'm sorry about Marian." Though her name had been an object of pain moments ago and sent a fresh thrill of agony through her at the mention, Bethany was glad to hear him say it. Marian deserved to be brought up, not hidden and shimmied around with careful words. "If you need anything..."

Bethany swallowed hard. "Thanks, Varric."

She turned, chilled, finding Sebastian ending a short conversation with Aveline. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian quickly ended his conversation with a quick nod and came up beside her in support. He took her hand, whispering a quiet exchange before Sebastian turned to the rest of them. "We're heading out." He caught Aveline's eye to assure her of her whispered request to keep Bethany away. "Don't wait up for us."

When the door shut behind them, Varric seized up Aveline. "Where is she?"

"She's here," Aveline sighed. "In the kitchen. She's probably best off with you."

Varric nodded once in acknowledgement. "Will you be alright?"

"I can handle a public affair, Varric."

"That's not what I meant."

Aveline swallowed back her doubts, that sharp, ebbing pain that threatened to drag her into despair. "We do what we have to." She brushed by Varric on her way to the door.

"You carry too much, Aveline."

Aveline ignored the genuine concern. What else could she do?


End file.
